Thanksgiving with the family
by TallyMai
Summary: What will happen when Sasuke's and Hinata's family decided to have a Thanksgiving together? The couple remember their moments and have a fun time with the family.. or do they? Oneshot, 2 days late.
1. Chapter 1

**I know its kind of late, but I didn't see any Thanksgiving Fanfics so I decided to make my own. Enjoy! **

**Dont own NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>"Hina-chan your going to be fine. It's just dinner with the family, my mom, dad, and brother along with your dad, sister and Neji. Nothing will go wrong. And I'm here with you all the way" he said as he gave his nervous girlfriend a kiss on the forehead.<p>

"Thank you Sasuke, but I'm just scared that my father might be rude to your parents, after all Hyuuga and Uchiha are enemy clans remember?." she said softly poking her fingers together.

"Just forget it, I already told my family to be on their best behavior. Plus, your dad tolerates me, so I think were good, and my mom loves you, so shes on the good list." Sasuke said with a chuckle thinking about the first time his mom met his girlfriend. Hinata was so nervous she stuttered every word she said; his mom ended up laughing and hugging her saying how cute and beautiful she was which made the Hyuuga blush. His mother then dragged his precious girlfriend to the kitchen. His mother sat her on the table taking out a huge book from nowhere; he then realized it was his baby pictures. Sasuke was so red and embarrassed , but let his girlfriend giggle at his childhood stories his mother told her.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Hinata said waving her hand in front of her boyfriend, he was spacing out. She then started to poke his somewhat chubby cheeks, but still no Sasuke. She then kissed him softly finally he regained his composure.

"Ah, sorry Hina-chan. Are you ready to go?" he asked softly. She nodded as she took her bag to stay the night. The couple soon drove for the next two hours to Sasukes parents home. Talking about what they wanted to eat for their first thanksgiving together as a whole family. Soon enough Hinata wasn't nervous anymore, she was her simple cute self. The couple then arrived at the door, Hinata holding a homemade pumpkin pie, and Sasuke holding flowers for his mother. Hinata rang the doorbell and they waited.

"Hinata! Sasuke!" his mother, Mikoto said as she hugged her son and his girlfriend. Her black eyes crinkled, smile wide and her long flowing hair cascading down her back.

"Hey mom, Happy thanksgiving." Sasuke said handing his mom the flowers and a big hug.

"Happy thanksgiving Mikoto-San" Hinata said hugging the older woman and giving her a small smile.

"Ah, such beautiful flowers thank you! Oh, Hinata-chan your father and siblings are here. They are in the den. Sasu-chan take the pie and put it in the refrigerator, and Do not under any circumstances eat it!" his mother said glaring at him, he rolled his eyes and did what was told, eventhough he wanted some of Hinata's homemade pie.

Hinata went in the den smiling as she saw her family, her fathers gray eyes came from their cold stare as he saw his daughter, he smiled at her. The den was quite small for the Uchiha house, it had two brown leather sofas both in the middle of the room. In between the sofa was a glass coffee table filled with three glasses of water, probably from Mikoto. In the corner of the room was a desk filled with neat piles of paper and a computer with a keyboard. On the otherside of the room was a large book shelf. Hinata blushed as she remembered the first time she been in the room. She was so shocked by how many books the family had, taking one her and Sasuke read a book on the sofa drinking hot chocolate Sasuke had made and cuddling under soft blankets. The fire from the fireplacing going in front of them and they soon ended up falling asleep together on the couch. His mom found them and ended up taking a picture of them.

"Hinata." he said softly as he gave her a hug followed by her little sister and her cousin.

"How was your trip father?" Hinata asked sitting down on a near by chair. The rest of her family followed as they sat down relaxing before the dinner.

"Good, it was long though, why do these Uchiha stay so far out of town." her father said folding his arms and glaring at the seat.

"Sasuke and his family like the peace and quiet, father please be on your best behavior. The Uchihas are very polite, they're so kind let you stay in their home for the night, but you declined." the Hyuuga heads eldest daughter said softly holding a pout.

"Our trip was fine, father kept glaring at the window, we had to drag him in the car." Said the oldest out of the children, Hanabi chuckled. Soon enough Sasuke came into the den smiling at his girlfriend and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He held onto her waist and smiled at her family.

"Mr. Hyuuga we are all glad you could make it to our home on thanksgiving. Hinata, my mom wants you and Hanabi to help her set the table if thats alright." Sasuke said as he shook Hiashis hand and smiled at Hanabi.

"Sure lets go Sis!" Hanabi said as she dragged her to the kitchen. When they went out of the room they passed the two other Uchiha, Fugaku and Itachi. Itachi giving both girls a big smile. Hinata smiled back being polite, the two girls arrived in the kitchen smelling the aroma of many food in the oven.

"So Mikoto-san what do you want us to do?" Hinata asked as she flattened her rust colored skirt that reached her knees, under that was white stockings and beige boots that reached her knees. The shirt she was wearing was a brown turtleneck that covered most of her body. Her long indigo hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Well Hinata-chan you could set the table with your sister when your done with that you could get everything and place it on the table." The Uchiha woman said as she flattened her aporn that said 'kiss the cook' underneath she was wearing a soft flowy blue dress that went half way to her forearm. Hanabi wore a black miniskirt with purple stockings and black flats over that was a oversized shirt that fell down her shoulders. The girls then set the table preparing it perfectly. Soon enough the men came out of the den, her father and Neji with sad, stone faces looking straight to the table. They sat down and the whole family started to sit down. Sasuke's parents at the head of the table, Sasuke next to his father, Hinata next to her boyfriend, and Hanabi next to her. Itachi sat next to his father and across his brother next to him was Hinata's father and Neji next to Mrs. Uchiha and across from Hanabi.

"Okay, as a family tradition we usually say what we are Thankful for, so I'll go first. I am thankful for my family, my husband, Hinata-chan and her family for spending their thanksgiving with us." Mikoto said smiling at everyone.

"I am thankful for everyone here. That I am alive" said Fugaku.

"Everything" Itachi said.

"I am thankful for my family, friends, and Hinata. I am thankful that she makes me happy and I am thankful that she loves me." said Sasuke as he held Hinata's hand.

"I am Thankful for everyone I have, Sasuke of course and I am thankful that he loves me. My father, and my sister and Neji." Hinata said The rest of the family did the same giving their thanks and having a wonderful time. Sasuke was able to cut the turkey handing pieces to the people around the table.

"Dessert!" Sasuke's mother said as she got up from her chair. She went in the kitchen grabbing the two pumpkin pies in the fridge, she also grabbed the whipped cream she made that day as well as the Jell-o. Everything was all in her hands. She walked with steady grace, but it soon ended because she had tripped on her new rug sending everything in the air. Hinata had whipp cream in her hair, Sasuke had Hinatas pie on his shirt and The rest of the family Had everything else. Mikoto was shocked, her black eyes wide as moons. No one said nothing. A soft giggle escaped from someones lips, and soon it was everyone. Then they laughed.

"Hiashi there is clothes in mine and Mikotos room if you want to get washed up. Neji you could take Sasuke's clothes and Hinata wouldnt mind sharing her clothes with her sister so you could head up in the room and get new clothes. We will all meet in the den for dinner Shall we?" Fugaku said as everyone nodded. They evenly distributed around the house. Hinata, Sasuke, Hanabi and Neji going into Sasuke's room to get clothes. Smiling everyone showered and was clean. They waited in the den everyone ate cookies and coffee smiling to eachother.

"Another thing we do in our household is someone in the family gives one gift to anyother in the family and this year is Sasukes turn, so he gets to choose who and what to give it too Sasuke-kun" A very strong male voice said, who was also Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Sasuke stood up and smiled looking at Hinata who was sitting on the seat next to him.

"Well this year I chose Hinata, because I love her and I know she will be by my side. Like I said I am thankful for her, for her loving me. I know she is someone I will cherish forever and I know I am the person she will cherish as well. Through the years we had many adventures many ups and downs and I know she is the person I want to be with forever..." Sasuke said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek, he then kneeled down on one knee and took out a small black box with a glittery red bow on top.

"Thats why for her present I want her to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Hyuuga will you please marry me?" Sasuke said as he presented the ring, the ring was silver that had small delicate designs around them, on top it had a small diamond and smaller diamonds around it. By now Hinata was crying closing her eyes as the tears flew freely. She then looked at her father who gave her adoring eyes and he nodded showing his approval for Sasuke. Mikoto and Hanabi were on the verge of crying as they looked at the tear stained girl. Fugaku stood proud of his son smiling at Hinata and winking at her showing that he was proud. Neji smiled at her and nodded showing he was happy for her, and Last was Itachi who only smiled widely happy his brother had finally made a move. She then looked at Sasuke hope filled his dark eyes and she gave him a warm smile.

"Of course Sasuke! of Course!" she said giving him a wide hug and kissing him. Sasuke smiled as he placed the ring upon her left finger and they both smiled.

"Best thanksgiving ever" Sasuke said softly to his fiancée as he kissed her.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I plan on continuing on my other stories please forgive me. <strong>


	2. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
